


Down to the Wire

by Sena



Series: due South Canadian 6 degrees snippets [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 29 at <a href="http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/">due South Canadian 6 degrees snippets</a> on DW, for the prompt "wire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to the Wire

"Frannie, are you in labor?"

"No," she said weakly.

Ray cringed as he heard her breathing rhythmically through her teeth. "Please tell me you're at the hospital."

"I'm in admitting. Now listen to me, just before the contractions started, I was talking to Fat Louie, this guy that used to be a scratch for my brother."

"Snitch."

"Don't correct a woman about to give birth, Ray."

"Sorry."

"Fat Louie's kind of a dabbler in fine jewels, the hot kind, and he says there's been some talk about a woman who pulled a jewelry heist a few years ago, talk that she's resurfaced in Portland, Oregon, and that she's looking to put a team together."

"Frannie, get to the point before you pop that kid out."

"Oh, if only it were that easy. Listen, the woman's name is Victoria Metcalf. Ring a bell?"

"No. Wait. Shit. That crazy bitch?"

"I take it Fraser's told you about her."

He curled his hand into a fist. "Yeah."

"Now Louie hasn't heard anything about a Mountie, but as soon as Victoria's name came up I knew that had to be it. I mean, that's it, isn't it? He's going after her. Somehow, he found out where she is and he's going after her. That's the only thing that makes sense. I…oh, hey, Ray?"

"Yeah, Frannie?"

"My water just broke. I should probably, you know, go."

"Yeah, one thing, though. Where can I find Fat Eddie?"

"Ray, he's like sixty years old. You can't kick his ass."

"I don't wanna kick his ass. I just wanna talk to him."

"Yeah, OK, whatever," Frannie said. "You got a pen? Oh, God!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm in labor, you jackass," she gasped. "Write this down, because I'm only saying it once."


End file.
